1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image recording apparatus employing an electro-photographic method, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus provided with a remaining toner detection unit arranged inside a developer main body, and with a scraper which cleans the remaining toner detection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image recording apparatus that employs an electro-photographic method, a developer is provided with a remaining toner detection unit arranged inside the developer main body, allowing the device to detect whether or not there is any toner remaining. The remaining toner detection unit is provided with a transparent sensor cover having a recess or groove therein. A photo sensor is mounted in the concave recess of the sensor cover, allowing detection of the presence of toner in the developer main body by detecting whether or not there is any toner inside the concave recess.
However, since toner easily adheres to the walls of the recessed portion near the remaining toner detection unit, it is often difficult to reliably detect the presence of remaining toner. Thus, it is needed to keep the recess clean at all times.
In a conventional image recording apparatus, a scrapper is attached to a toner agitator arranged inside the developer main body, and a cleaning mechanism for cleaning the remaining toner detection unit is established by rotating both the scraper and agitator.
Such a cleaning mechanism, however, may incorrectly detect an absence of toner when in fact a small amount of toner remains in the developer main body unit if, for example, the remaining toner is not supplied to the recess after the recess is cleaned with the scraper.